


Mr. Moon

by littlemiracle05



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jackie loves the moon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiracle05/pseuds/littlemiracle05
Summary: Hi, this is my first time writing this pairing, so I hope I do them justice because this tag is drying out.This is a fic based on the song Mr. Moon by Jonah Taylor, which i recommend you listen to.They're like 17/18 here.This fic is pure fluff so I hope you enjoy, feel free to comment.I didn't re-read the fic so if there are any errors i apologise
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Mr. Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing this pairing, so I hope I do them justice because this tag is drying out.
> 
> This is a fic based on the song Mr. Moon by Jonah Taylor, which i recommend you listen to.
> 
> They're like 17/18 here.
> 
> This fic is pure fluff so I hope you enjoy, feel free to comment.
> 
> I didn't re-read the fic so if there are any errors i apologise

Jackie yawned and pulled her blanket tighter around herself to combat the chill of the cold window next to her. She was laid out on her windowsill after giving up on sleep, being restless and unable to calm her thoughts. Her head tilted and rested against the window, gazing out at the night sky. There were no clouds that night, something she was grateful for, as it gave her a clear view of the moon. Ever since she was young, Jackie had loved the moon, as even when she had felt completely alone, the moon was always there to keep her company, one of the few constants in her life.

Over the years, Jackie had picked up a habit of talking to the moon. She knew in her mind that it couldn't answer her, but it was a very good listener. More and more recently, since the start of senior year, there had been one main topic Jackie would talk to the moon about. Jan. Her best friend, Jan. Cheerleader, best singer in the whole school, unapologetically herself and openly gay Jan. The two had been friends since the beginning of high school, when Jan had bounded up to her in the library and asked for her help with some homework she had, probably too loudly for a library. Ever since then, the two were almost inseparable, always at each other's houses after school.

With the start of senior year had come a lot of confusion for Jackie. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time Jan smiled at her, laughed at her jokes, or grabbed onto her out of excitement. After a few weeks of confusion and a lot of late nights thinking, Jackie had come to the sudden realisation that she was crushing on Jan. Now, a few months later, Jackie was still harbouring a huge crush and couldn't sleep because of it, which left her here, wrapped up in the fluffiest blanket she owned, talking to the only thing that she trusted to listen to her; the moon. 

She leaned her head back against the wall and began to whisper out loud, so her parents didn't hear her.

"I can't stop thinking about her, its silly. She's just so pretty, I mean, her smile could light up a whole room, her hair is so pretty and soft and don't get me started on her voice. She's so out of my league though. Sorry, sorry, I know you've heard all this before and I don't really talk about much else nowadays, its just- she's all I really think about. Apart from that chemistry test on Monday. I'm still worried about that even though I've studied all today and yesterday."

She sat for a while quietly, before her head started to nod forward with how tired she was.

"I'm going to sleep now, thanks for listening," She bid the moon goodnight and got back into bed, this time managing to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day Jackie woke up, thanking whatever deity existed out there that it was a Friday, she hoped to be able to hang out with Jan on the weekend if she could. But she still had school today so she groaned as she got up to get dressed. The main thing sucked about Fridays was that she didn't have any classes with Jan. She was sat in English, tapping her pencil impatiently until the bell finally rang for lunch, quickly packing up her things and making a beeline for the cafeteria. 

As soon as she got there, she spotted Jan already sitting at their table and made her way over, giving her a small smile as she sat down. Jan didn't say anything when she sat down, which was odd as she usually started rambling about one thing or another as soon as anybody was listening. As Jackie gave her a once over, she noticed that Jan was fidgety, even for her. Sure, Jan was energetic and was almost incapable of sitting still, but even for Jan there was a lot of movement. Constantly moving her hands from her lap to the table and back again, running them through her hair, uncrossing and crossing her legs. Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Jan, are you okay? You haven't said anything yet when you usually talk my ear off, and you're fidgety even for you," Jackie asked, her voice soft with concern. Jan wasn't acting like herself. Jan looked up, mildly alarmed at being called out on her strange behaviour.

"Oh, I'm fine, just worried about the Chemistry test next week is all," she said, laughing slightly, but Jackie wasn't convinced. She had known Jan long enough to be able to read her like a book, which wasn't too hard since Jan was very outspoken about how she felt and had a very expressive face, and could tell that she was on edge about something. Jackie shrugged it off and went back to her sandwich. Her and Jan were close, she trusted that if Jan ever needed to talk, she'd come to her. 

"Hey, do you wanna go on a walk through the park after school? We haven't done that in a while," Jan asked suddenly. Jackie, once again, raised a brow.

"Jan, we did that last week," Jan pouted at her words.

"I know, but still! Its nice out today. Please?" Even if Jackie wanted to say no, Jan was giving her a pleading look that she could never resist.

"Alright, fine, we'll go after school," The grin that stretched across Jan's face made Jackie's heart swell. She was pretty sure that she'd do anything if it made Jan smile like that.

The rest of the school day went by infuriatingly slowly. Jackie barely paid attention, even though she knew she should, because she was too busy overthinking about after school. What was Jan so on edge about? And why was she so insistent to go on a walk. Jackie tried her best to ignore these thoughts and pay attention to her Spanish teacher droning on about the future tense, but to no avail.

Finally, the bell rang for the end of the day and Jackie hurried outside, catching sight of Jan leaning against a wall. She smiled as soon as she saw her and pushed herself off of the wall, walking next to Jackie as they made their way to the park. When they got there, Jan made no attempt to talk as they strolled through, both admiring the scenery. Well, Jan was. Jackie was instead admiring Jan. She looked a little tense, her shoulders drawn up slightly too high and brows a little furrowed. A sharp breeze blew past them and she caught Jan shiver.

As it was coming to the end of November, it was getting colder outside, so Jackie had worn jeans and a flannel over a Star Trek tee. Jan however, hadn't got the memo and had worn a skirt with a crop top. As stunning as she looked in it, it did very little against the unforgiving chill of Autumn. Jackie hesitated slightly before shrugging off her flannel and offering it to Jan.

"You're shivering. I told you to wear a jacket. Here, have this," Jan hesitated briefly, but after Jackie held it out further, a clear sign that she wasn't giving in, Jan took it and put it on, enjoying the warmth left over from Jackie wearing it, smiling gratefully and relaxing a little, the tension draining from her shoulders.

On second thoughts, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Jackie was almost having heart palpitations at the sight of Jan wearing her clothes. Before Jackie could panic any further, Jan stopped and leaned over the railing of a small bridge. Jackie copied her, staring at the sun starting to set, the days getting shorter as they got closer to winter. They stood in silence for a while, and Jackie noticed out of the corner of her eye that Jan was tense again. Before she could say anything, Jan spoke.

"I really like you Jackie," Jackie's head snapped to look at Jan who was now looking at her. Before she had a chance to say anything, Jan carried on. "I completely understand if you don't return my feelings, and I hope we can still be friends if you don't, but you can always tell me to go away and I won't talk to you ever again-"

Jackie's head was reeling. She could hear Jan still talking and realised that Jan was getting more and more anxious the longer she stood there and said nothing. In a rush of confidence that came from nowhere, Jackie reached up to hold Jan's face, effectively silencing her. Jackie searched Jan's eyes for hesitance before slowly leaning in, giving Jan enough time to back away. She didn't. Jackie softly pressed her lips to Jan's, feeling Jan reciprocate almost instantly, smiling into the kiss. After a few seconds, Jackie pulled away, Jan whining in protest. 

"I like you too. If that wasn't clear," Jan giggled, and Jackie had the urge to kiss her again, but ignored it as Jan spoke.

"Be my girlfriend?" Jackie grinned, nodding. Jan squealed and jumped on the spot, bursting with newfound energy before puling Jackie into another kiss. Jan pulled away and just gazed at Jackie in awe, before pulling her over to a bench and sitting down, making grabby hands. Jackie smiled amused.

"What's all this for?" Jan pouted and crossed her arms.

"I want you to cuddle me. You have to now, its your duty as my girlfriend." Jackie let out an amused huff.

"Is that so?" She asked before sitting down and pulling Jan to lay against her, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"You're good at cuddling me. You should do this more often. Also I am stealing this shirt, it smells like you and I want it." Jackie rolled her eyes and chuckled, shushing her girlfriend and enjoying the silence. They would have to go home soon as it was dark, but it was nice just to cuddle for a short while.

Looking up at the sky, Jackie caught sight of the moon and grinned. She didn't want to speak aloud and break the silence, and so thought to herself.

'This is Jan. She's the one I told you about so much. Thanks for listening to me talk about her so often'. She knew it was illogical to talk the moon, even inside of her head. But she also knew, laying there, arms wrapped around Jan and her head on her chest, that she'd be telling the moon far more about Jan in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any comments would be super appreciated, and have a nice day.


End file.
